


Hold me close

by denkibee



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, KuroKen - Freeform, KuroKen Week 2020, M/M, Panic Attacks, but he’s okay i promise, just two boys in love, kenma has a panic attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:34:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23787913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/denkibee/pseuds/denkibee
Summary: Kuroo acts distant around Kenma, so naturally he thinks that his best friend is sick of him.Kuroken week 2020: day one/ comfort(from like a week ago but ao3 wasnt working so im finally uploading it on here)
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 3
Kudos: 276





	Hold me close

**Author's Note:**

> ** mentions of panic attacks, please do not read if that triggers you **

-

It had started off as just another day. Kenma woke up, played games, showered, got dressed and met Kuroo outside. They always walk to school together, unless one of them is sick.

This routine never changed. Kuroo would always ramble on about something that Bokuto had said, and Kenma would just play games, not even pretending to listen. But today was different. Kenma sensed that something was wrong as soon as he walked out of the door. Kuroo smiled widely, but it didn’t feel genuine. He said good morning, but not in his usual cheery voice. Kenma decided not to say anything, chalking it up to him just being tired. 

Kenma’s worries grew, however, when Kuroo didn’t ramble while they were walking. He wasnt complaining about Bokuto, or excitedly talking about volleyball, he was just silent. Kenma is usually welcoming of silence, but it feels off. It feels strange. 

The thing that really upset Kenma was the fact that when they arrived at school, Kuroo acted like his usual cheery self, talking to his other friends and laughing genuinely. He was having a great time with everybody else, but when he spoke to Kenma, you could barely even tell that they were best friends. 

When Kenma asked, Kuroo just said that he was a bit tired. “Bullshit.” Kenma thought, but he just sighed and walked back to his classroom.

For the rest of the day, Kenma couldn’t focus in any of his classes. He kept trying to figure out what he had done wrong, and why Kuroo was suddenly treating him like a stranger. He tried to push the thoughts away and do his work, but he couldn’t stop thinking. 

-

The walk home was just as quiet as it was in the morning. Kenma couldn’t even focus on his game because of the silent boy walking next to him. It was almost as if he wasn’t there, and Kenma had to keep checking to see whether Kuroo had left him. When they got to his house, Kuroo muttered a quiet goodbye as he walked away. This was weird, because unless he had something to do, Kuroo would almost always go inside with him. 

This made Kenma’s heart drop. He had no idea what to do other than go to grab a snack and go to his room. He tried to do his computer science homework, thinking that would take his mind off of Kuroo, but to no avail.

Next he tried playing a game. This always made him happy, but his mind was too far away for him to focus. He gave up quickly and just sat there for a while. 

Hundreds of possibilities for the way Kuroo was acting ran through his head, but Kenma kept going back to one. Kuroo was getting sick of Kenma.

Kenma tried to shake it off, but he just couldn’t. He had always felt that Kuroo was better than him, and that he would eventually find somebody much more interesting than him, but he tried to deny it for as long as he could.

Kenma realised that he had started to panic. His hands were trembling and his breathing sped up. He tried to focus on the sound of the quiet ticking of the clock, but that just made him panic even more. He tried so hard to just ignore it, but it was impossible.

Shakily he grabbed his phone and called Kuroo. At first he didn’t think he would answer, but then the ringing stopped. For the first few seconds, all that could be heard were Kenma’s shaky breaths. 

Kuroo immediately knew that something was wrong. “Kenma?” He says gently, not wanting to startle him. Kenma’s response was delayed. “I-I’m sorry, I didn’t know what else to do.” He whispered, trying so hard to hide his emotions, but he knew that his efforts were futile. “Kenma, I’m on my way. Please wait for me.” Kuroo said, grabbing his coat.

Kenma slumped against his wall and slowly slid down. He put his head into his arms as tears started to roll down his face. He waited for what seemed like hours for Kuroo to come. Kenma had no idea what he was going to say to him, or how he was going to explain, but all he wanted was to feel safe.

Kenma heard his front door slam open, but he didn’t have the energy to get up. He was still sobbing into his arms, but was trying to stop so that Kuroo would be less worried. 

Kuroo gently opened Kenma’s bedroom door and looked at the boy. He was hugging his knees to his chest and badly shaking. Kuroo instinctively ran over to him and hugged him tightly, stroking his hair to calm him down. Thats when Kenma started to cry again. Kuroo just pulled him even closer towards his chest. “Breathe.” He whispered, still stroking his hair. 

After several minutes, Kenma had stopped shaking and his breathing was steady again. He slowly pushed himself away from the boy beside him. 

“Hey.” Kenma whispered to his best friend beside him, who was looking at him worriedly. “Hey” Kuroo chuckles, wiping the tears from Kenma’s cheeks. They both look at each other, not knowing what to say. Kuroo decides that he’ll let Kenma speak first, when he’s ready.

“I’m sorry, Kuro. I didn’t know who else to call- well, I don’t exactly have anyone else to call.” Kenma smiles. “I was just thinking too much, and I couldn’t deal with it.” He dreads the question that follows. “What were you thinking about?” Kuroo asks, tilting his head slightly. Kenma takes a deep breath and starts to explain.

“Well, it’s just that today you were acting really weird. You barely spoke to me, and at first I thought you were just tired, but you acted normally towards everyone else. I guess I just, thought that you got bored of me and that you realised just how annoying I actually am. I’m sorry.” Kenma’s heart was beating out of his chest.

“God Kenma, no. I will never get bored of you, I promise. Shit I’m such an idiot. I never meant to upset you I swear. I just realised something recently and I have no idea how to even begin to deal with it.” The words stumble out of Kuroo’s mouth before he even has a chance to think. 

There’s a moment of utter silence between the two, as Kuroo’s eyes widen and Kenma looks at him, multiple questions forming in his mind. He decides to only ask one, though. “What did you realise?” He asks, visibly getting anxious as he thinks the worst.

After a great deal of stuttering, Kuroo decides that he should just tell him outright. “I’m in love with you, Kenma.” He whispers, putting his head in his hands. At first, Kenma thinks he misheard, but as moments pass and Kuroo doesn’t lift his head, Kenma decides that his childhood friend did, in fact, just confess to him. 

“Holy shit.” Kenma blurts out, his heart feeling like it’s going to explode. Kuroo immediately lifts his head and stares at Kenma, expectantly. When Kenma doesn’t say any more, Kuroo sighs. “That’s your response?” He asks, feeling more embarrassed than he thought he would. “And here I thought you hated me.” Kenma laughs, finally looking up at Kuroo. “I love you too, idiot.” He says, leaning up and pressing a small kiss to Kuroo’s lips. 

They spend the rest of the evening just talking and cuddling. “When did you realise?” Kenma asks, looking up at the grinning boy. “I was talking to Bokuto, and I may have mentioned you once or twice because he asked whether I could talk about anything other than my ‘boyfriend’. I realised that the idea of you being my boyfriend wasn’t that bad, and I decided that I do love you, and that I want to spend the rest of my life with you.” 

“Ew, you’re so cheesy.” Kenma replies, smiling at his boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading, i hope you enjoyed!


End file.
